like father, like daughter
by xXGamerGirl19Xx
Summary: dante did have a child. this is her story. rated k plus for cursing. i changed it because she would need a boyfriend and eli is the only one i could think of. eliXoc
1. Chapter 1

this is at the time of the first devil may cry games.i don't own devil may cry. the serenity in this story is a different person that the assassin in my other story. enjoy

* * *

Serenity's p.o.v.

My life sucked; my arm was bleeding heavily and I was lost in a castle (more like a labyrinth) and there were a lot of demons in front of me. If dad didn't get here soon, I was going to be screwed.

I fought and fought until they threw me out the window (literally) and into the lake. I can't swim, so I screamed and screamed, "DAD! DAD! DAD!" but something pulled me under the water. I breathed what I thought was my last breath while thinking, 'bye dad, bye everyone. I love you all.'

Dante's p.o.v.

I ran and ran until I heard who I was looking for screaming, "DAD! DAD! DAD!"

I ran as fast as I could. I saw my daughter being pulled under the surface of the lake. I dove under and chopped off the tentacle gripping her leg with my sword, Rebellion.

I pulled her up and started to give her CPR. As expected, she started to cough after the third try and opened her eyes. She started to cry and she threw herself at me while I hugged and comforted her.

Serenity's p.o.v.

I hated water, after I almost drowned in a river 7 years ago. When I finally decided to pull away from dad, he looked at my arm and immediately took me to the infirmary - he said he passed it when he was looking for me - to patch up my arm. When we left, I started to cry again.

"What's wrong kid?" He asked concerned.

"Why did you leave me with demons?" I said in between sobs.

"Serenity," He grabbed me and pulled me to his chest and stroked my hair while I cried, "you know damn well I would never let anything bad happen to you. The demons got to you because I wasn't there. Speaking of that," I frowned. "don't think im not going to ground you for not following me earlier." He looked at me. "you know i dont like it when you aren't smiling so erase that frown and smile for me, please?"

I smiled right when some giant lizards attacked us. I got behind dad right when I saw something glowing in a small compartment that was big enough for me and it was also at the top of the wall. I climbed onto the lizard, despite dad yelling at me. "Serenity Sparda! get down from there!" Right when I was at the end of the lizard's tail i jumped on the wall and started to climb. (Thank you Assassin's creed!) I got to the top and saw a skeleton. I would have thought it was nothing but the skeleton had my mother's necklace on.

I started to cry *cough* again. Dad climbed up and when he saw what I was crying about, he paused and then I heard him gasp and breath out.

"Oh my god..." he then saw me and went to comfort me *cough* again. I was only 13 years old, and I already had to experience all of that crap!? DA FUQ!? I stopped crying and hugged him. We went down and trailed to the forest.

Dante's p.o.v.

We trailed to the forest until I noticed a black fog surrounding us. I stopped walking, hoping Serenity was following. To my horror, she wasn't. I looked and looked for her until I saw her. She was unconscious, very bloody and about to be demon food. My blood started to boil and without thinking, I went into my devil trigger and defeated the demons. I didn't want to because I had to use it when she was 6 and when I turned to her, she was terrified of her own father. I would kill myself if i saw that look on her face again.


	2. Chapter 2

hello this is chapter 2. this is inspired by a video i saw. (watch?v=q4syd4vKFPE) r and r, all i own is serenity, enjoy. no offence to people named Carla and Jessica. **author's notes **thoughts

* * *

2 years later **(she is fifteen now. this is also where eli never goes to slugterra)**

serenity's p.o.v.

I'm so excited! Carla greenwood invited me to her party and Eli is going to be there! a lot of people tell me she hates me but until it comes straight from the horse's mouth, she is not an enemy. so i arrived and i was greeted with hugs from my friends Alix,Lia,Adam and Jordan **(guess where the friends are from)**. they all complimented me until they went to dance. i walked around until i saw Eli. he waved and he waved back. Carla and Jessica walked up to me and said "do you know how you look? did your _mommy _do your makeup? oh wait she couldn't have because she is DEAD!" they obviously knew i lost my mother. i said "sorry. but...you guys said i can come." " yeah but i didn't know you where stupid enough to believe it!" Carla said. i looked down to the ground with a frown on my face. unfortunately, they continued. "and what the fuck are those earrings? and that necklace! i wore that WHEN I WAS A KID!" Carla said. all that was going through my mind was "hold in the tears...hold in the tears.." Carla decided to end it and say "leave so we don't have to see you!" Jessica added on and said "FUCKING PUSSY! GET THE FUCK OUT!" i went out the door. i ran away from there and into a field. i sat down against a fence to cry. i felt a warm embrace around me after i think an hour. i thought it was dad but when i looked up it was Eli. he said "Carla is a bitch. just don't listen to her. Serenity you are perfect. i love you." holy balls **(markiplier reference FTW)**. he said he loves me! i said "i love you too Eli." then i started to cry again. he gave me another warm embrace and i cried in his chest. we were like that for a few hours until i stopped crying. he looked at his watch and said "it's late. i'll walk you home." i nodded with tears still in my eyes. we stood up and started walking. after a few hours, we made it to my house. "well, bye!" i said. i was about to open the door and go in but eli pulled me back. i turned around and was caught off guard with a long and affectionate kiss. we then pulled away and i went inside. dad saw me and said "hey! how did it go?" i said "bad then good" he then asked "what do you mean?" i then said "where it was bad is when the bitches of the school insulted me and the good part is i think i gotz myself a boyfriend! and before you ask, he might come over." i went to bed happy that night.

* * *

im sorry to the people who didn't want me to change it to a crossover. bye!


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3. i don't own anything but serenity. enjoy. here is the link to a picture of serenity(bing not google) images/search?q=beautiful+15-year-old+white+haired+girl&qs=n&form=QBIR&pq=beautiful+15-year-old+white+haired+girl&sc=0-37&sp=-1&sk=#view=detail&id=42BE9944D6E65EC876B5E63A8BC2303FCD61B322&selectedI ndex=1

* * *

the next day after school

serenity p.o.v.

i was walking home when i heard Eli walk up behind me. i turned around and he kissed me. and said "hey!". i said "hey! you never said if we were a couple.". he then said "im pretty sure that kiss at the door answered that" we were about to go into a kiss but a loud shrill "WHAT!?" that sounded like it was from a seagull interrupted us. we both looked to our right to see Carla walk towards us. when she got to us she yelled "ELI IS MINE! NOT YOURS BITCH!" he turned to eli and shrieked "WHAT DO YOU SEE IN HER!? SHE'S UGLY!" eli must have gotten angry because he said in a deadly tone "she is everything you are not. she is beautiful, she is talented, she can take care of herself, she is caring, she is generous, and most of all she doesn't make people feel worthless. so go find a guy that looks for bitchy-ness in a girl because that is not me." he put his arm around my waist and walks away with me. he said "don't listen to her. you are wonderful" then we kissed

* * *

brofist and goodbye!


	4. info

this does involve links but it is bing not google just add "w w w. bing " minus the spaces

name:serenity (im thinking of changing it to sarai)

age: 15

looks: images/search?q=beautiful+15-year-old+white+haired+girl&qs=HS&form=QBIR&pq=b&sc=8-1&sp=1&sk=#view=detail&id=42BE9944D6E65EC876B5E63A8BC2303FCD61B322&selectedI ndex=1

clothes (the hair is as same as ^ and with nerd glasses): images/search?q=polyvore+outfits+for+school&qs=IM&form=QBIR&pq=polyvore&sc=8-8&sp=6&sk=IM5#view=detail&id=35D05B7120212B5EE02ACF102E5243E7DAE639FC&selectedI ndex=101

friends: alix ( images/search?q=alix+teens+react&qs=n&form=QBIR&pq=alix+teens+react&sc=1-16&sp=-1&sk=#view=detail&id=776EB45647550786CEAEEBDA6B829A60FB670E5C&selectedI ndex=1), lia ( images/search?q=lia+teens+react&qs=n&form=QBIR&pq=lia+teens+react&sc=2-15&sp=-1&sk=#view=detail&id=2ECE11D3BBF9239D5D0EBF1B7ACE220E44724522&selectedI ndex=3) adam ( images/search?q=adam+teens+react&qs=n&form=QBIR&pq=adam+teens+react&sc=0-11&sp=-1&sk=#view=detail&id=CBCEA448AC54B4747E35406E1D56DD76FF130E18&selectedI ndex=1) jordan ( images/search?q=jourdan+teens+react&qs=n&form=QBIR&pq=jourdan+teens+react&sc=0-11&sp=-1&sk=#view=detail&id=CD06BA6187677FB9A12CB06398508A59DF98565C&selectedI ndex=0) kostas ( images/search?q=kostas+teens+react&qs=n&form=QBIR&pq=kostas+teens+react&sc=1-18&sp=-1&sk=#view=detail&id=574E9CF4581C39A30B77343166244D52725ED617&selectedI ndex=0)

anything else? say what you need to know in the reviews. brofist and goodbye


End file.
